Red Rebellion
by Nirianne
Summary: Rebellions marked the start of a new age, a new dawn. It often occurred in history to the point it was expected rebellions turned tides. Tyrants were dethroned, beheaded and the system was changed, giving the people power to rule for themselves. Rebellions marked the beginning of change, not the end of one. R&R!
1. Red Rebellion

**A/N: **Hi everybody, it's me again. Before you read the story, **please** be noted that this story is **much, much darker than what I usually write. **There's gonna be a lot of painful things to read in here so if you're the queasy type, I suggest you hit back. It won't be pretty.

This is a short story I thought of while watching some movies and shows. You may recognize the themes I used so yeah. I hope you enjoy my first **M rated **story!

If you enjoyed it or would like to leave comments, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say!

Cheers!

**Summary: **Rebellions marked the start of a new age, a new dawn. It often occurred in history to the point it was expected rebellions turned tides. Tyrants were dethroned, beheaded and the system was changed, giving the people power to rule for themselves. Rebellions marked the beginning of change, not the end of one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Red Rebellion**

_ Rebellions were often told from the voices of the heroes. The men who marched together arm in arm, women who traded their spatulas for swords and children following their parents, shouting out songs of change. Rebellions marked the start of a new age, a new dawn. It often occurred in history to the point it was expected rebellions turned tides. Tyrants were dethroned, beheaded and the system was changed, giving the people power to rule for themselves. Rebellions marked the beginning of change, not the end of one._

_ The Red Rebellion was one of the first rebellions to fail, under the leadership of Claire Farron—Lightning, a young woman conceived by the shores of Bodhum. Strong willed, stubborn and with a passionate sense of righteousness, her legacy was told she single-handedly fought against the tyrant, the Dragon King. The battle with the King was fierce, vicious and red. Claire gave it her all, even with her hidden gift yet... the King stood victorious. _

_Claire Farron paid the ultimate price for the rebellion against the King. Frozen in crystal, never to leave. This was her ultimate punishment, the fight for freedom._

* * *

It was a chilly evening in the seaside town of Bodhum. The gulls made not a peep, not a single fisherman was by the docks nor there was the sound of the usual chatter made by the women at the fish market. It was silent. Deadly silent. The town square was abandoned except for the bronze monument that stood tall, defying the elements for twenty years. Leaning by the rusted relic, a woman clad in brown leather with pink undertones crossed her arms firmly across her torso with eyes firmly closed. One would think she was asleep but nay, she was wide awake, listening to the sound of the splashing waves, rubbing against the shore.

Although subtle, she tapped her boot against the stones beneath her thigh-high leather boots. She was counting. In the back of her mind, she was counting down the seconds to once again face the horrible enemy she witnessed many, many years ago.

"Mom... Dad..." Her lips moved in a faint whisper. "Mom... Dad..."

She recalled the memory, clear as day. She remembered the vivid images of red, painting the town square until the brush leaked no more. Claire Farron and her younger sister, Serah Farron were about four or five, one could guess. The two sisters were all that was left from a family famously known for their rebellions. The King, during his tyrannic reign sought out those who opposed him and conducted public executions on a grand scale. He used each towns' monument as a way to induce fear into the people—to send a bold message to never oppose him. He fed on fear. He loved it. On the day that marked the anniversary of the execution, the bronze bells of the church rung.

Two bodies were dragged by their ankles to the town square. Their bodies were beaten to the point they were barely recognizable. Yet, the people knew who they were: Anthony and Elaine Farron. They were the leaders of the rebellion. They opposed the tyrant who tried to break their will to live by increasing tax on goods or his soldiers terrorizing men, women at children. The Farrons had enough. They fought; steel on steel, arrow to bone, poison to flame. They did everything they could so their town could be free. They fought for the freedom of their two precious girls, Claire and Serah.

The two bodies were tossed onto a wooden platform before they were yanked by their hair and strapped to a wooden pole each. The townspeople slowly gathered. Not a single whisper echoed. The air was tense. Tense enough the sound of Elaine screaming upon receiving a jagged dagger across her stomach. The King, a man in his early sixties watched with much intrigue. He had proposed to Elaine to be his mistress to save her family but the woman was stubborn. She had the chance to save her family but instead, she threw it all away. Her husband, the man strapped to a wooden pole held in his howls feeling nails driven into his flesh.

The man standing next to the King, Governor Ballad watched in amusement, listening to the sonata of screams. He was a young man, rumored to possess great power. Power that was forbidden to be used across centuries boiled within the Governor. Or so it was said. Nobody had ever witnessed the Governor using his powers. Nobody.

"**GGGGGRAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**" Anthony cracked, allowing the painful screams to slip through. He did not want his children to hear a wounded animals' howl.

Young Claire and Serah wanted to look away, they wanted to but they were unable to. A pair of blue eyes were locked onto the forms of their mother and father, tortured before their very eyes. Hot steel to flesh, they smelled their parents' skin burning like bovine hide. Claire carefully tucked Serah's face away while the young girl sobbed, weeping for her soon-to-be-slaughtered parents. Claire remained strong for Serah. For a child at the age of five, Claire was brave.

The King raised his deformed and wrinkled hand, momentarily pausing the torture. His eyes traveled across the ground, not giving a single damn about a soul within the town square. For he wanted to send a message: Those who oppose him shall face public execution. It was simple. Grinning, he clicked his fingers. The executioners untied the two and quickly placed nooses around their necks. It was time.

The King looked bitterly at the man and woman, the couple which caused him much trouble.

"Despicable vermin," he muttered. Turning to the executioners, the King was ready. "Kill them."

Slowly the bodies were raised as the noose tightened around their necks. Many townspeople turned away from the sight. It was too painful to watch. All but young Claire. The King was oblivious to the existence of the Farrons' children for they were hidden well from the onslaught of terror.

"My King," Governor Ballad whispered. "Must you torture them so? Should they not be granted a swift death?"

"They deserve to die painfully, Ballad. The people are feeding on fear as we speak. Do you see their faces?" The King merely eyed the townspeople. "These vermin are fear-stricken. For they are imagining themselves being hung here, under the burning sun. Even vermin have enough sense in them to not be foolish enough like the Farrons. They will do anything to save their own skin."

"But of course," Ballad bowed and retreated back in line. Momentarily turning his head, he locked eyes with a young girl's bright blue orbs piercing holes directly at him. All he merely did was grin at the young girl who never once quivered.

The bodies twitched, gasping for air but air refused to pass into their dehydrated lungs. Death was not far off now yet it was no where closer. The King expelled a sigh and dismissed his men from the sight; he was done. He was never one to stay until the bodies stopped moving. He rationalized, as long as his 'message' got across, his work was done. The bodies were to be hung here as a reminder of those who opposed him. He believed his message was loud and clear. Returning into his golden encrusted carriage, the King left.

One by one did the knights on black horses slip out of Bodhum, hooves clicking against the round cobblestones. The sound was soon followed by the townspeople's footsteps, slowly retreating back into their dark abodes, waiting for the Governor to leave. They knew the Governor was the real executioner hence it was the reason why he stayed behind. One after another, the sounds of wooden doors creaked and closed. The square was almost abandoned, almost.

Standing without a flicker of fear in her eyes, young Claire took a brave step forward even if her limbs were shaking like an autumn leaf. With each brave step, her mind reminded her of the good times shared by her mother and father. She would never, ever forget them. She would never forget their smiles or laughter or the tears her parents shed while they were being whipped and dragged away. Never.

"Are you not afraid, little girl?"

Claire said nothing. She took another bold step forward. Her tiny boot planting on the wooden plank of the stairs. Claire heard the sound of her father speaking to her inaudible rasps. She refused to look at them for she knew, her mother was gone. She now walked the heavens and was waiting for daddy to follow.

Claire lifted up her tiny finger, pointing to the Governor. "You're a bad man."

"Am I? I have not done any harm to you, little girl."

"You make mommy and daddy cry. You are a bad man."

"Young girl, it is the King whom wished their deaths. I merely stood by."

Claire fell silent. She knew when adults were lying. "You're the devil."

Perhaps it was that very moment, his eyes pulsed red.

Slithering his hand over his beating heart, he made a hurtful gesture. "You wound me, little girl."

"I'll stab you."

Governor Ballad was intrigued by the girl's bold statement. "...I assume you're their daughter, are you not?"

His eyes pulsed red, reading the girl like an open book.

"You possess your mother's eyes and willpower, young girl. You possess your father's strength and stubbornness. You are Claire Farron, are you not?"

"C-Cla...aire... Run..."

Claire snapped her head to her father who barely held on. Claire blinked. She wanted to help her father but she had no clue how. In her mind, if she could attack the Governor or force him to help her father, it would do but it was impossible. The Governor smirked and took slow strides to the man. Whipping out a dagger, he hummed a sombre lullaby before stabbing the man forcefully in his chest and tore out his beating heart with his bare hand.

The townspeople gasped and wept. The Governor walked to Claire and fell on a knee.

"I present to you, a heart." Ballad smirked. "The heart of your father who tried so hard to remove the devil off the throne. If only he kept his mouth shut, like your mother, he would still be alive and hugging his two beloved daughters."

Dropping the heart at Claire's feet, the young girl watched in awe at the beating organ twitching at her feet.

"You are strong, little one. I admire your courage to stand your ground. I can kill you but I choose not to."

"...I will kill you." Claire looked dead into his red eyes. "I will kill you and tear out your heart."

Ballad smiled. "I shall be looking forward to that."

Picking up her hand, he placed a kiss on the back of it. Though unmoved, Claire felt something tingle on her skin.

"I shall wait until your twenty-ninth birthday to cross swords with you, my beauty. You and I shall be fated rivals. What do you say?"

Claire watched her skin slightly char on the location of the kiss. It burned her skin. She wanted to tuck her hand away but he had a firm grip on her.

"...You are the devil. Not the King. The King was a kind man who loved everybody." Claire snarled. "You made him bad."

"And so I did," Ballad chimed, releasing Claire's soft hand. "And so I did..."

Walking down the wooden steps, Ballad turned to the young girl and bowed gracefully, like a prince would. Walking to his black stallion, Ballad hopped onto the horse and once again turned to young Claire.

"Caius." He spoke. "My name is Caius Ballad."

Riding off on his stallion, that was the day Claire met the devil. She had never forgotten his voice nor face. For all the crimes he committed against her parents, the punishment shall be paid in blood. Tis was not the King's fault who murdered people for the sake of the monarchy; it was the devil's whisper that corrupted his kind soul.

Claire Farron, now under the new name of Lightning, opened her eyes upon the sound of cracking thunder. Twenty-four years had passed since that event, the event that burned deeply into her memory. She was waiting for the day she was to dance with the devil and behead him, for the sake of her parents and those who stood proudly in the rebellion. It was all for them.

Pushing off the metal monument, Lightning's ears listened intently for the sound of clicking hooves. Lightning was not disappointed. The sound of clicking hooves echoed down the empty streets of Bodhum followed by the sound of stallions breathing, inhaling and exhaling cold mist. One by one did shadows in the distance appear, slicing through mist. Black and purple banners fluttered in the wind, signaling the arrival of the King and his Guard. Lightning was unfazed at the sight of twenty or more mad-bred stallions and the sight of the King himself.

Dismounting the horse, he locked eyes with the beauty in front of him. Confidently she stood, with a hand placed on the sword's hilt. He knew very well she wanted to drive her silver blade through his black heart.

Taking a step forward, he bowed to the lesser being. "Greetings, Lady Claire. I see you are doing well."

"Caius," Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

The King was pleased with her attempts at humor. Certainly not the best joke in comparison to the now dead court jester but enough to make his heart flutter in excitement. Lightning took a step forward, folding her fingers around the leather hilt. Pulling out the silver sword, she pointed it at Caius.

"When can we start the dance? I'm waiting."

"Tossing away introductions and pleasantries already?" Caius spoke coolly, removing the robe off his shoulders. Tossing it to the side, he was unarmed. "But we barely talked."

"I like it that way."

"Always to the point, Claire."

"Lightning."

"Very well... Lightning." Caius wiped the smirk off his lips. "Shall we begin the dance?"

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Before we begin, I offer you a proposal."

Gripping tightly onto the leather hilt, a sweatbead rolled off her chin.

"A proposal?" Caius questioned with much intrigue. "Do tell me what this proposal of yours is."

"If I win, you leave us alone."

"Is that it? To leave your people in peace?" Caius chortled. "How noble of you. Putting others first before your own safety. That is quite noble of you, Lightning."

Ignoring his words, Lightning snarled. "Well, do you agree or not?"

"I should voice my proposal as well, Lightning... To balance out the deal."

"What is it?"

Caius's eyes scanned the entire town of Bodhum, eyes slipping off rotting shingles and a decayed water well. The people hid cowardly behind feeble wooden doors and stained windows. Falling his eyes on Lightning, the people prayed for Lightning's victory.

Smirking, he proposed. "If I win, you come with me in exchange for your town's safety."

"What the hell?!" Lightning barked. "What is this?!"

"I am not finished yet, Lightning." His eyes scanned Lightning's physique from top to bottom. He was pleased with what he saw. "You are to return with me to take your sister's place. Certainly you want to free your sister, do you not? I shall leave your sister and your town in peace, as promised."

Lightning grounded her teeth. Serah was held captive at the Dark Castle. Lightning dared not imagine what has happened to her sister but she hoped her sister was alive. After all, she was a Farron. Farrons were tough.

"Do we have a deal, Lightning?"

"Deal."

"That is good to hear."

Extending out his arm, a menacing blade appeared within his grasp. The red eye close to the hilt slowly opened, analyzing Lightning, in search for any invisible weaknesses. Again, Lightning was unfazed by the terror posed by the sword and its master. Moving into an attack stance, Lightning's eyes were locked on Caius. She wanted to end his reign of terror here and now. Set the people free and give them the peace they deserve.

"Beautiful. You are truly stunning, Claire Farron." Caius was pleased. He was about to finally cross swords with the woman he eyed for an eternity. "Now, shall we beginning our dance of death?"

Lightning took in a deep breath and calmed her tingling nerves. "Bring it, demon."


	2. Red Rebellion (Part 2)

**A/N: **Thank you so much to **Rhyme13kh14Xion8** & **CrystariumRose** for the reviews! I never thought that it'd get any since it's slotted in the M section. I don't have much to say here but I think this is going to be a 3 part story. Everything is in place in my head! Technically I could have written it all out but that'll amount to 10k words!

Best practices is to divide the chapters up nicely and according to the themes in each chapter!

As always, enjoy :)

**Summary: **Rebellions marked the start of a new age, a new dawn. It often occurred in history to the point it was expected rebellions turned tides. Tyrants were dethroned, beheaded and the system was changed, giving the people power to rule for themselves. Rebellions marked the beginning of change, not the end of one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Red Rebellion (Part 2)**

The wind swept across the cobblestones, lifting dried leaves in their paths, away from the two opponents. Flapping their mite encrusted wings, a flock of crows landed on the decrepit shingles cawing to one another. Twitching their bodies filled with worms and maggots, the crows cawed at the two beneath them. Lightning raised her sword and took slow but calculated steps across from Caius. The King had not a grin on his face. Tossing aside all fun and games, the King was ready to _beat_ Lightning. They never once crossed swords but he heard of rumors about the woman.

She was a skilled swords-woman, adorned with a strong sense of justice to do whatever that was right. Stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor, Lightning was their beckon of hope. She was their shining star.

_Not for long._

Caius heard stories of Lightning challenging thugs even if she was outnumbered. The end result was Lightning stood proudly over the bloodied bodies. However, Lightning not once ended their lives; she believed in second chances. Caius mused quietly, would Lightning give him a second chance if he perhaps tactfully surrendered? The ploy was transparent, he knew, but it was worth a try to get closer to her.

Lightning stopped. Straightened her back, she eyed Caius with a piercing gaze.

"Any last words before I tear out your heart?"

_What game is she playing? _Caius too, stopped in his tracks to respond to the lovely lady. "No, not at all."

"Good."

Taking in a deep breath, Lightning raised her sword to the sky. It was the gesture of those who were about to die. They were going to give their all until their last breath.

The sudden scrambling of footsteps caught Caius's attention; before he had the time to react, his eyes were locked on figures on rooftops pointing their arrows at him and his men. On the ground, men, women and children confronted him. Men gripped swords, bludgeons, spears. Women held swords and pitchforks. Even the children, the sweet, innocent youth gripped tightly onto slingshots loaded with rocks. Caius was surrounded.

"This is quite unexpected," Caius spoke nonchalantly, eyes scanning across the sea of humanity. These people wanted him dead. "A rebellion."

"You're surrounded, Caius," Lightning walked directly to him as the people parted. "Surrender peacefully or you won't get hurt."

In fact, Caius was hurt; he fell for her trap. "You fooled me, Lightning. I am impressed."

Extending her sword to his throat, she narrowed her eyes. "Surrender."

Caius dropped his sword and commanded his guards to do the same. The sounds of metal collided with the bruised and broken cobblestones beneath them. Raising their hands as a sign of defeat, Caius's men stood still, waiting for their next command. The King did the same but only with a smirk.

"This rebellion," Lightning spoke through her teeth. "Will be called 'The Red Rebellion'."

She was wise to chose a name fitting for the outcome of the rebellion.

"We stand here, together, as one to bring justice to your victims. The men you have tortured, the women you have burned or the children you crippled. Your crimes will be paid in blood." Lightning could sense it; she could sense approaching victory! "Once your head comes off, we, the people of Bodhum will rejoice. We shall sing songs of your beheading and the end of your tyranny. A new dawn awaits us!"

The men and women hollered and rejoiced. It was not long before the King's head would roll on these cold stone. Pushing the tip of the blade into his neck, a pool of blood seeped out, staining the once silver blade held by the town's hope.

"I ask you again, Caius Ballad, do you have any last words before I end you miserable existence?"

"I do," Forced on his knees by two men, the King was going to spill information the townspeople were never meant to hear. "Would you like to know how your beloved King plunged into a sea of madness?"

The town fell silent. Everybody loved the King, even during his reign of madness. The townspeople knew the King was loyal to his people, doing everything he could to increase the quality of life. He was a kind and gentle man, combating the monsoon rains the moment he learned his people were in desperate need. He was a selfless King. The people were his family as he had none. However, since the arrival of Caius Ballad, things changed. The King became distracted, distanced and paranoid. He burned down schools and churches. Those who worshiped gods and goddesses were beaten senseless. He torched the national library; the library which he gifted to the people. It was all burned down. Everything the King touched was rendered to ash.

The King increased taxes all around plunging people into poverty. Nobody was safe; not even the bourgeoisie or the aristocrats. Everybody succumbed to the madness of the King. Everybody. Everything started the moment Caius Ballad set foot onto the land. He was the disease that infected the King and his beloved people. He must be eliminated.

"You, his people are well aware of the King's reckless antics, I am sure. His madness brought devastation to you all in many forms; he killed loved ones, torched national treasures or spilled poison into the sea. He was a sad and pathetic man."

"Lies!" Lightning narrowed her eyes, pushing the sword a little further into his neck. "You're the one that poisoned him. He was a lovable man—"

"But nonetheless he wanted _more_. He wanted wealth and riches, dear Lightning. He wished upon a dying star. I came along and granted his wishes. Every penny you fools made was sent directly into his pockets. Your textiles, crops—anything you made went directly to the King. He loved it."

"You..."

"I made sure he got everything he wanted. Even women. I made sure he at least once slept with your mother."

Lightning kicked the side of his jaw. Mildly dislocating his jaw, Caius continued to speak calmly. After all, he was about to be executed so might as well speak his last words.

"Your mother, as you knew, refused. I merely gave His Majesty a little shove: Hunt down the Farrons and publicly execute them for their little girls to see." Caius looked up at Lightning with a smug look. "Thanks to my advice, I got to meet you and here we are, in the town square. The same square where your parents were murdered right before your beautiful eyes, Claire Farron."

Lightning wanted to choke him. She wanted to choke him for all he evil he committed against her! Keeping tabs on her emotions, Lightning merely expelled a sigh. The man kneeling before her deserved a painful, agonizing death. She wanted him to suffer, just like she and Serah did all those years ago.

"Caius Ballad," Lightning gathered her unshaken voice. "As the leader of the Red Rebellion, I sentence you to death."

Caius was done. He was done playing nice.

Lowering his head, Caius muttered, "My apologies but can you repeat what you said?"

"I said: As the leader of the Red Rebellion, I sentence you to death."

"Do you believe that is a good idea... Claire Farron?"

Upon a moment's notice, the two men holding Caius combusted and burst. Lightning quickly scrambled several steps back, raising her sword to level with his heart. The towns people tensed; face turned ghostly white at the sight of the pile of burned flesh and bone. Burning the metal cuffs off his wrists, Caius slowly stood up, rubbing his wrists. Without a single spoken word, his guards turned to face the towns people and marched one step, then two then three.

"You did not answer my question, lovely Claire."

Lightning was rooted to the spot. Unable to move, she was unable to escape. Nay, no magic was at play but her limbs were fear-stricken. Commanding and cursing them to budge, they refused to. The tip of her sword shook madly, gazing upon the marching army. Swallowing a ball of spit, Lightning was unsure of what to do. The people depended on her for Bodhum's liberation! Yet, faced with fear, she was unable to move like the rest of them.

"N-Not a step closer!" Lightning warned. "One more step and—"

A gust of wind past her cheek. Before she was able to think, the marching Guard disintegrated into ash. Piece by piece, silver chain mail and armor rained onto the cobble stones. A Guard's helmet rolled to the base of Lightning's foot. Her eyes, however, were fixed on the demonic figures hovering above fallen armor. They were like dust, black dust mixed with smoke each snapping its jaws at the people. Some of the demons had two or three glowing eyes in the center of its face. Terrorized by the sight of forbidden sorcery, Lightning was scared.

"Kill them."

The demons screeched, launching themselves onto the people. The demons did the unthinkable; zipping into the mouths of the unsuspected. The people fought for naught. How could they win when they could not hit what they could not touch? The sound of screams echoed around Lightning. One by one, she watched men possessed by the demons raising his bludgeon against others. Husbands, wives, brothers and sisters went mad; the demons possessed each living person in the town, turning family against family. Everything happened slowly, watching skulls crushed before her very eyes or limbs forcefully torn off joints. It... It was a nightmare.

Walking toward Lightning, Caius twisted the sword out of Lightning's hand. Pulling her close, he embraced her delicately, protecting her from the bloodbath.

"Is it not beautiful? Your Red Rebellion?"

The screams of women were silenced the moment heads rolled off their shoulders. Bodies of children lay scattered on the ground as many were trampled to death. Elderly men and women stood no chance in fending for themselves; as a last resort, an elderly couple merely embraced each other and prayed.

"You let her go!"

Turning his head, Caius's eyes were locked onto a small boy, equipped with a slingshot. The little boy's eyes burned with resolve. He was a brave little boy. A brave _foolish _little boy. Turning his attention to Lightning, the King merely met her lips as he listened to the sound of the little boy being torn in two. The slingshot fell onto the ground, drenched in red.

The bloodbath lasted for so long until the last human fell. What was left was Caius and Lightning, in the center of the square.

"It is over, dear Lightning."

Releasing her, Lightning fell onto her knees, hands painted in crimson. Her eyes were frozen in their sockets at the sight before her. She sent her entire town to their deaths. Everybody. Terrified to the core, Lightning could not move. She dared not move.

"Shall we return to the castle? Your sister awaits."

She breathed out of her lips. Her body shook uncontrollably at the sight of bleeding corpses. She had no clue what she was doing but she _needed_ to do something. Curling her fingers, Lightning forced herself to stand up, picking up the bloodstained sword beside her. Breathing in and out, Lightning was unaware of the surge pulsing inside.

"**I am _not_ going anywhere.**" Lifting up her face, her eyes glowed like burning sapphire. "**I will _not_ go anywhere until you're dead!**"

She had no control over her body launching at Caius and delivering poorly aimed attacks. Attempting to slash his arms, the woman hollered in pain, remembering the screams of the deceased. Side stepping, she tried to stab his leg but Caius evaded her easily. Sliding to the side, she breathed, scraping her lungs with the scent of the dead.

"**You'll pay for your crimes!**"

Running her hands over her sword, light blue inscriptions burned onto steel and set the sword ablaze. Lightning had no control over her body in performing these miraculous feats. Running towards Caius, Lightning lifted her hand and shot out several blue fireballs from the center of her palm. He quickly retaliated, whipping his arm to dissolve the flames upon contact. Watching the woman before him go mad was a pleasant sight, Caius mused. Lightning was using magik.

Magik was believed to be extinct for at least 2,000 years when the last descendents of the gods died out. Shooting out another fireball then another, Lightning tried aiming for Caius's head. Side-stepping the warrior, the blue flames mildly charred the tips of his hair. Reaching out to Lightning, he grabbed her and spun around, like he would do in an elegant waltz.

"Magik," Caius's eyes pulsed red, hungry for Lightning. "I'm impressed."

It was a secret that was never supposed to be revealed. Lightning had issues controlling the power since she was young but she had enough willpower to keep it in place. She never wished for her secret to be revealed here, in front of the enemy.

"Got it from your whore mother, did you?" Caius sneered. "Two surprises in one day. I am truly impressed, Claire Farron."

"**Shut the hell up!**"

He released her and put considerable distance between them. One who possessed magik was not in possession of one element, he theorized. If Lightning can produce fire, he was sure she was able to produce another. She would be more special if she was a magik dual-wielder. His wishes could not be granted sooner; Lightning ran her fingers over the brilliantly lit sword, chanting out a forbidden spell. It was a beautiful spectacle to witness a serpent woven out of electricity manifest before his eyes, bowing submissively to its master.

Placing a finger over her heart, this was for the townspeople and her family. "**I will end your miserable existence!**"

The serpent screeched, tearing down pillars, houses, the dry well, the children's playground—everything that stood in its path. Lightning was on the path of self destruction; she wanted the King _dead_.

Taking a step forward, Caius's eyes scanned the electric beast and the beauty that commanded it. "I believe, it is my turn."

Lightning half expected Caius to pull something from his sleeve. Clicking his fingers, the entire town was set ablaze, haunting Lightning of her failures. Within the flames, the screams of the deceased played, over and over again. The images on the wall painted the day her parents were publicly executed. On another wall, it painted the day Serah was taken away to the Dark Castle. Lightning was reminded of her hopelessness in both situations. Unable to protect her family, she condemned herself since she was a young girl.

Holding her head and shaking it side to side, Lightning tried to battle the haunting visuals and sounds.

"No..."

"Surrender yourself to the darkness, Claire. You have suffered enough."

Her eyes were tightly sealed but her mind was in turmoil. Her turmoil was expressed in the serpent, thrashing about, unable to decide whether to attack Caius or not. Once again falling onto her knees, Lightning was unable to control her sobs. The feeling of tens of thousands of needles pierced her skull, relentlessly drilling into her brain forced the woman to release a heart aching screech.

"Nightmares..." she muttered. "Family... friends..."

The beast thrashed side to side, colliding with the small bookstore to the left. Releasing another chilling scream, the beast exploded from within and spread the fire around Bodhum. Lightning's frame shook madly trying to cope with the nightmares and guilt. The smell of burning hair and skin was too much for the young woman to handle. Screaming again and again, she was suddenly pulled into an embrace. A hand trailed up and down her spine, protecting her from the advancing flames.

"The rebellion is over, Lightning." She heard him whisper. "It is over. You are over. You are finished."

Dropping her sword, she released a breathless gasp. A strong fist was driven into her gut. Eye to eye, her bright blue eyes looked deeply into a pair of red rubies.

"Caius..."

"Sleep, my angel. Sleep."

"Damn... you... Ballad. Damn you to hell..."

She was unable to fight it. Rolling her eyes into the back of her head, her body went limp in his arms. She had done everything. Lightning had done everything to avenge her parents deaths and the tyranny caused by Caius. Yet, her 'everything' was not enough to defeat him. He was no human, he was the devil.

Scooping up the limp body in his arms, he somberly walked to the great black stallion, waiting for him by the town's rusted gate. Mounting the horse with his prize, Caius took good look at Bodhum, an entire town slaughtered with thanks to Lightning. She sent them to their deaths.

"The price of freedom is steep, is it not, Claire?" Running a hand over her cheek, Claire remained motionless. "Freedom is never easy, dearest Claire. It is pointless. Remember it well."

Pulling on the reins, the stallion spun, trotting along the soon to be forgotten cobblestone roads of Bodhum.


End file.
